Props have been used extensively throughout history to augment/enhance performances, sometimes for payment of entertainment, or exercise or just for fun. In recent years the use of fire to augment/enhance performances has become very popular and is a growing field. The performers require special props designed such that they can dance, move and otherwise perform with fire. These props allow the performer to light a wick(s) which has been soaked in a fuel and is attached to the prop and then manipulate the prop without burning the performer.
At the present there does not exist a device that allows the user to manipulate a performance prop such that a portion of the body, such as an arm, or an object, may be passed through it. If a performer were able to move a performance prop in such a way it would allow the performer a much greater degree of freedom and range of movement with the prop.
At the present time there does not exist a device that allows the user to rapidly remove or install wicks or lights on a performance prop. The rapid removal of wicks would allow the user to install new wicks, wicks of different size and type, lights in place of wicks, or to remove one or both of the wicks from each prop and attach the props together, arm to arm, to form new shapes, thus allowing for more varied or diverse types of performances, or shorter preparation time between performance sets.
At the present time there does not exist a device that allows the user to modulate the shape and function of a performance prop thus being able to make multiple different props from two or more of the same base units. Current props on the market have a singular use that they are designed for.
At the present time there does not exist a device that allows the user to rapidly remove or install grips or handles or other performance or comfort enhancing modules on a performance prop. The rapid grips or modules would allow the user to install new grips or modules, grips or modules of different size and type, light up grips such as color changing LED, or light modules, or any combination of modules, thus allowing for more varied or diverse types of performances, or shorter preparation time between performance sets.